Murder vs Murder
by Zer0Spl3ndiD
Summary: Creepypasta story short- Jeff the Killer was finishing up his latest kill when he gets interrupted. Good thing his amusement knows no boundaries.


**Murder vs Murder**

featuring

 _a nondescript murder_

* * *

His black skinny jeans sagged. His lips were stained a crusted red until a deep pink tongue ran over them tinting them with a natural shine and adding a nice smoothness. His white baggy hoodie was the canvas for the crimson splatter art he very frequently submerged himself in. His skin tone could easily put milk to shame with its coloring and make a fine expensive leather couch seem like sandpaper with its texture. His eyes were rimmed in a daunting ebony, setting those insane blue eyes aglow that easily reflected the insanity swirling and coiling within every fiber of his darkened being.

If only the woman spread out for god's moping eyes and the devil's lustful maw had listened to her natural instincts and had attempted to flee instead of demanding him to leave; she would maybe have had a few minutes longer to live. As if he'd humor a humanoid. Hah. Now she lay there, a mound of sagging, bleeding and organ bared mush. No, he only sought to humor himself by means of his trusted knife. Her eyes were dulled but still so wide in fear. Tanned skin steadily cooling and lessening in color. And the best part, her twitching insides trying to continue their work having not yet realized its host was dead.

Bone white teeth were bared in a skin taut pulling smile.

"Well don't you just wish I had a time machine?" Jeff commented lightly as he hunched over, pressing his red smeared hands onto his knees, to get a better bird's eye view of the freshly made corpse. "I could really do that again...and again and again and again and again…" He tilted his head, dark bangs falling over the left side of his face somewhat. "Did I mention that I could do it again?"

His laughter echoed against the pearl white walls painted with bits of flung body tissue, blood and little chunks of bone and brain matter. Jeff wiped his corpse grime covered converse shoes off on the women's night dress; his eyes flickering to the exposed mounds of her breast. If his mouth muscles were still in working order and had not healed in the permanent smile he had desired them to be in he would've frowned. And not in any negative form of emotion, much less guilt which was utterly foreign to him, but rather in confusion.

He crouched down, draping his left forearm over his bent knees as he brought the point of his bloodied knife to poke at the breast. It wobbled. He poked it again, this time with a bit more nudging. It slumed slightly over the tip of his knife before sliding upward from the force of the pressure and then it bounced back down into place with a finishing wobble. Jeff snickered.

"Guess I can get why that'd be fascinating…"

 _Click._

The sound of the front door unlocking drew the killer's attention away from the bobble-able fresh to the open bedroom door where a distant light from further down the hall could now be seen.

Jeff stood up almost lazily, rolling his shoulders as if brushing off the performance of his latest kill. Stepping directly atop the body's stomach, releasing a breathy giggle at the squelch sound and sight of a few organs getting pushed out of its containment like jello in a fisted hand, he made his way silently out the door and down the hall to the living room.

A bullet whizzed past his head; fluttering a few stands of shoulder length black hair.

"Fuck! Aren't you just a rude mother-fucker?"

The figure holding the appointed gun directly at Jeff said nothing. Their green eyes taking in the whole appearance of the teenager before glancing over a white clothed shoulder to the depths of the hallway behind.

"Oh, oh, could you be the boyfriend she was threatening me with?" Jeff grinned and raised both his blood stained hands, ignoring the twitch of the gun that was a millisecond from firing, and wiggled his fingers. "You know, the girl I _just_ gutted with my foot?"

This time the male figure did speak. "Pardon?"

Jeff blinked. "Which part did you not get?"

The sarcasm was heavily noted but the green-eyed man did not look amused. Not that Jeff could see much expression for a guy who had recently just been informed of their lover's death by their very killer. Maybe he was in shock? No, no, that wouldn't explain the steady aim of the gun. Jeff took a glance at the weapon. It was kinda pretty but not as pretty as his knife. Nothing could beat the silent swiftness and feel of an extended appendage of a steel blade. Nothing.

 _Swoosh._

 _Thunk._

 _Thud._

"Shit…well that was utterly unexpected." Bit out Jeff, feeling a tad annoyed for not seeing that coming. He shifted in the sandwiched hold the other had him in; hard wall against his back and the other's bigger form pressing in from the front with one gloved hand wrapped around his neck and the other tightly fisting his own hand around his own knife tighter and keeping it in place; preventing him from being able to leathley swipe at the older male.

"Tis like a child to speak too much." The man drawled as if bored, rolling their neck without loosing grip despite Jeff's lack of attempt to get free; he was more focused on not swallowing which would make breathing a bit more harder to achieve. "But informative. So, you are telling me a little guy like you killed the woman of the house?"

Those green eyes snapped shut suddenly as a dizzying impact jostled his sight and in further depth of his skull; his brain. Blood dribbled down from the place where Jeff had head-butted the man harshly; both with a mirroring injury. The later of which pressed all their weight against the wall and swiftly lifted both feet up and shoved them hard into the man's torso, knocking them back a few feet.

Both got into a fighting stance. Gun raised and glinting knife still ruthlessly sharp.

"Did you really just compare your cock size to me? Cause I can tell you right now, i'm sure as hell _not_ _that small_."

The gun fired off again but this time the younger of the two were ready.

Jeff dodged to the right but then easily swooped down in a smooth duck and weave kind of motion to the left that put him in the perfect angle to drive his knife into the man's stomach as the man's firehand was still outstretched, aimed on his previous spot. Both grunted upon the impact even though the man had managed to grab the younger's wrist, stopping the knife's pressure from doing any real damage, before flipping Jeff's smaller form over his shoulder and turning on his heel and pressing the barrel of his dark grey gun into that slender back.

"You have some fucking nerve, you little shit." Their deep toned voice brushed against the younger's ear as they pressed closer in an intimidation tact.

Jeff merely snorted not at all fazed by the possibility of getting a gaping whole in his chest cavity from the back. He turned his head to look over his shoulder, his eye-lidless eyes glinted with amusement. "Least I'm not a sensitive bitch."

The man growled in anger and roughly forced Jeff to walk hard forward a few short paces before getting bodily slammed into another wall via the front this time. "Do you know who I am?"

The younger grunted softly, transferring the sound through his nose as to not give the older man any reaction to the pain that throbbed suddenly through him that was produced more from surprise than actually being painful. "A guy who likes to have younger guys up against the wall while their girlfriend is in another room?"

"You think you're funny, don't you?" Chuckled the man dryly. "I'm Diamine Millies; a known murder in these parts and you just invaded in on my turf, kid."

"Well let me ask _you_ now, hm?" Jeff pressed back some, sneering inwardly in disgust when the male just shifted then pressed forward more against him like he really needed to feel that guy's pelvis any closer against his ass. But the move gave him time to slide out the extra knife he had swiped from the kitchen when he first made his way through the house to kill the woman. "Do you know who _I am_?"

"Just a little kid tryna play-"

"No; you see. You said you're a known murder around here, right? Well, I on the other hand-" here Jeff chuckled some, making the male frown down at the back of his dark head but shift a hand to better grip his gun. "-am a fucking legend."

The man snorted at hearing that and moved his gun up the teen's back then sliding it over the side of Jeff's shoulder to tap the still heated top of the gun's muzzle against the younger's neck. "Oh yeah? And just what is your infamous name, boy?"

"Jeff-" Jeff pulled a duo move; ramming his head backward into the male's and swirling the secondary knife in his palm skillfully and promptly ramming it hard and deep into the man's side where he could reach. He flexed his body to form a dipped arch to avoid the sudden blast of the gun going off twice.

He wasted no time and turned around on his heel; swiping his fist at the man's face who awkwardly leaned his head back to avoid the fist but still got sliced from the extending three inches of the blade. The man let out a pained sound but it fell on deaf ears as the younger followed up the face slice with a double gushing cut in the form an X across the man's midriff when the man had released his other hand; making the gun wielder fall to his knees and cover his stomach with an arm to ease the pain somehow.

Jeff yanked back his foot and roughly kicked forward into that arm. Grinning when the sound of broken bones snapped into the air followed by the sound of a body thudding to the floor with a hurtful gasp. He tossed the kitchen obtained knife with perfect aim into the man's gun handling hand looking utterly pleased at the pain filled exclaim that echoed in the room.

"- the Killer."

The man's green eyes widened as realization sunk in on just who he was facing. He had never expected to cross paths with the psycho child. And honestly, he never wanted to. It was mainly why he picked this town to take reign in. The other towns he had thought of dominating had been hit by others before he decided on finally heading to them. So he figured it'd be safer to pick a smaller scale town that was few towns over from the last news reporting of those crazy murders and settling in to claim his turf.

"What? Nothing to say now?"

"J-Just leave or let me leave." The green eyed man semi stuttered, his breathing a tag ragged from the pain of breathing in and out that nudged the duo slice on his stomach. "Killer to another killer."

The last bit Jeff felt was added on as an afterthought. It was kinda bugging that the man, still trying to keep his stomach from expanding via pressing a arm to the area to keep their guts in, was calling him a killer. Not that he wasn't one but they had the nerve to put them on the same level. Now that was just rude.

He shook his head faintly, mocking a disappointed tone of voice since he couldn't mock the expression. "I'm insulted you'd call me a killer. That's kinda degrading in that context, don't you think?"

Before Jeff could get anymore out, the man yanked the knife out of their hand and lurched forward and made to grab his wrist. Gripping it tightly and forcing the hoodie-wearing teen to bend awkwardly while trying to remain upright and tug his wrist free. The man then unexpectedly swept a leg out, knocking Jeff onto his back hard. And seemly ignoring the pain of having had a knife buried in their hand, fisted the other's long dark hair and forced their head to bang repeatedly against the floor harshly.

Jeff's slightly disoriented chuckles grew in volume until they became a full blown laugh. Blood decorating his pale face from when he accidentally bit down on his tongue from the third skull hit to the floor. "HAHAHA- OH YES! GET VIOLENT, THAT'S THE WAY YOU NOOB!"

"SHUT UP, YOU CRAZY FUCK!"

Thud.

" _SHUT UP!"_

 _Choked laughter._

" _SHUT UP!"_

"Come'on, ya sensitive bit-"

" _SHUT UP!"_

Breathy giggles.

" _SHUT UP!"_

The man repeated with every resounding thud of Jeff the Killer's head. He had lost his cool far too quickly because of this kid. How did he even know this was actually _Jeff the Killer_ and not some wanna be? The flaming pain in his midriff went completely ignored by the raging man who reached for his gun and manhandled it into the younger's mouth.

"You're the one getting filled like a bitch, boy."

Jeff merely met the man's boring gaze with an unnerving stare of chaotic amusement that had the green eyed male shiver and nudge the barrel of the gun in deeper. His eyes widen when he saw a pink tongue slither out and slick up the sides of the gun like it was a mere lollipop. The sight was oddly enticing and the man felt awkward and gross at the gross thought but he was unable to fully shove the train of thought away as the one taking his gun wrapped their legs around his waist and tugged him bodily forward. Who in their right mind pulled their soon to be murder closer to them with a gun lodged in their mouth? Trigger ready to be pulled at that.

There was undeniably something more than wrong with this kid. That or maybe…He swallowed as he looked down at the boy, feeling deeply uneasy all of a sudden. Maybe this kid really was _The_ Jeff the Killer. And that last thought made the older loose focus for a second and that was all the time Jeff needed to skillfully roll them over with adrenaline induced strength.

 _BAM-BAM_

Once again the gun missed it's mark. Or rather it made it but was angled at the last possible second to shoot it's two rounds through the extended flap of Jeff's mouth. If he had a normal mouth like any other the bullets would of torn off his cheek and then some in a bloody mess. The wink given to the green-eyed male was the only warning he received of the reminding fact the kid still had his knife on him before the side of the man's neck was impaled.

More blood began staining and expanding over the house's floorboards but Jeff paid it no mind as he added more flow by digging his hands into the man's stomach in the direct center of the X he had made earlier and tugging out the organs; leaving the man in unbearable pain that prevented much if any movement on their gutted behalf.

Jeff eased off the lingering daze in his head from the head bashing earlier. He for once wished he hadn't burned off his eyelids as blood kept getting into his eyes making him see red in the literal sense. And damn was it kinda annoying. At least the guy was done with his turn.

"What a greedy bastard you are…" mumbled the teen as he finished gutting the man, making a few extra cuts and slices here and there.

One to each main tendon in the man's wrists to keep them from using that bedamned gun again, another to the back of their knees; giving some extra saw-motion action that had Jeff chuckling again as the memory of the time he killed a group of high schoolers during their movie night. The selected choice of movie being played was the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. It was pure hilarious irony. He had even sat down to finish off the movie, laying one of the freshly dead bodies out before him; their left side parallel to his seated form and using their carved in stomach as the popcorn bowl holder and their mouth as a cup holder. It wasn't even that bad of a movie if just kinda unrealistic and featured some seriously stupid people.

Like this guy.

Jeff brushed back his blood soaked bangs and moved off from the man. Peering down at him he rolled his gaze over their mutilated form taking in his work with a happy glint growing. He clapped his hands and stood up. "We need to preserve this moment!"

Looking around the room and not finding anything to do such a thing with, Jeff gave a thoughtful hum as he glanced back down at the dying man. He reached down and forced them to sit up some before dragging their more than wounded body to the coffee table and letting their back rest against the very corner. The disconnected question of what he was doing and pleads to stop that came from the bloodied man went completely ignored as he checked the other's pockets.

"AHA!" came the cheerful exclaim as Jeff pulled out the man's phone.

He flipped through a few screens before getting to the camera. Not being able to deny himself, he checked their photos and snorted in amusement at some of them before turning to face the man with a glance then back at the photo which featured a rather big breasted woman in it. Informing the other he'd be right back and not to go anywhere; Jeff exited the room, went down the hall to the master bedroom where he hoisted the dead woman's body by the ankles and dragged her all the way back to the living room not caring about the heavy trail of blood following.

"Come, come. Let's take a selfie? I noticed you had a few on this thing." Jeff said as he flopped down into a crouch behind the sliced up and wheezing second rate killer after propping the still bleeding dead woman up against the man's wounded form. "I mean really, how stupid are you? I heard it's a fab or whatever but even you can't be that stupid, surely?"

All he got in response was the start of a demeaning mark that gave away to a pained sound and blood gurgling. Rolling his eyes, Jeff tugged the man's head back onto his shoulder by fisting his dark brown hair and adjusting the camera so it had all three of them in focus and in the frame. It was of no matter for the younger to have his picture set on the cyber steam since he was already well known, waaay more than this noob of a wannabe killer, and besides, he already had the police tailing even a scrap of a lead of his trail.

"Snap!" The teen brought the screen closer whilst standing up and shoving the near death male onto their side with his foot carelessly, chuckling lightly at the domino effect as the other corpse followed suit. "Not bad, you could use some work on that smile though. Her too i guess but she's a lost cause…" Jeff chuckled. "For shaaame."

After making sure the man wouldn't need to work on perfecting his smile in the afterlife, Jeff exited the place with a cheerful goodbye. He slid down the banister of the stairs that led up to the front door of the house and walked away with a bounce in his step; trademark grin in place as he slipped his newly acquired cellphone into his hoodie pocket.

* * *

 **THE END.**


End file.
